


Red Pants

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I did for the facebook group Johnlock Shippers United</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Pants

"Sherlock! Have you seen my red pants?" John called from the bedroom.

"John, you have a whole drawer full of pants, why must you wear the red pants today?"

"Because, it's Monday!" The ton in John's voice was quickly reaching levels of mass panic.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that 'Because' is not a valid answer" Sherlock lazily got up from the sofa and meandered into the bedroom.

"Jesus Christ, Sherlock, either help me or go back to the severed fingers you left out last night."

Sherlock crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"I'll tell you where I hid them if you tell me why you have to wear them every Monday."

John whirled around, annoyance and panic colored his face red.

"You had bloody well tell me where you've have hid them. I've gotta be at Surgery in an hour!"

"I will once you tell me." Sherlock rested his head on the door frame, closed his eyes, and counted to himself.

3...

2...

1....

"Fine! I'll bloody tell you, but if you laugh there wont be any shagging tonight!"

Sherlock held his arms up in mock surrender.

"When I was a kid, my mum would lay out red pants for me on Mondays, that way I knew I had school that day..."

Sherlock's face broke into a grin and he tried to stifle a giggle. John stomped over to him and waged a finger in Sherlock's face.

"I said no laughing! Knock it off or I wont even come home tonight."

"That'll be the day..." Sherlock straightened and sauntered off back to the sofa.

"Oi! Where the hell did you hide them. Sherlock!" A half naked John followed Sherlock out to the living room, dressed from the waist up only.

"I'm wearing them." Sherlock gave a shrug before falling back onto the sofa.

"What? Sherlock! I don't have time for this! I've gotta catch the tube in 30 minutes or I'll be late."

"My dear, Watson. I do believe if you retrieve your red pants, and do so quickly, we can both solve your dilemma and relieve some of that stress." Sherlock looked up and winked.

"Oi... If wanted a quickie you should have just said so..." John gave in and grinned as he jumped on top of Sherlock.

"Mmm? Where would the fun be in that?" Sherlock said lazily as he watched John tear his trousers and his own pants off.

Oi! Sherlock, what the BLOODY HELL have you done to my pants?"

"They aren't yours anymore."

"I CAN BLOODY WELL SEE THAT!"

"John, stop shouting..."

"NO I WILL NOT!"

"John, all I did was write 'property of Sherlock Holmes' around the waistband... What's the big deal"


End file.
